


Affliction of the Heart

by SeleniaFlower



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is the mother we all deserve, M/M, Prompto is a BAMF and I Must eventually show this, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, Status Effects, Vomiting, chapter 13 spoilers, it will probably become progressively sappier after each status ailment, the sap is real you guys. i'm not kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleniaFlower/pseuds/SeleniaFlower
Summary: Prompto knew this road trip would have some danger to it, but that didn’t matter to him. As long as he was travelling beside his best friend and his retainers, he could handle whatever was thrown his way. …Right?“Every day’s fun. …Even when we almost get ourselves killed.”Prompto struggles with his self-worth as he is hit by various, sometimes life threatening, status ailments. However, his friends are quick to assure him he is not a burden in any capacity.POISON, PETRIFICATION, CONFUSION, TOAD





	Affliction of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually my first fanfiction in years. I just fell so hopelessly in love with FFXV (and Prompto specifically) so I felt compelled to contribute to the fandom somehow. I’ve been reading a lot of the stories on here (and I mean a lot, holy jeez; I’m practically obsessed) and I am so impressed by how talented everyone is. <3 I started this fic many, many months ago but I was afraid to post the first chapter... 
> 
> Episode Prompto gave me some much-needed inspiration though. I thought maybe I was over-exaggerating his self-esteem issues, but after playing his side-story... I think I'm good. I hope I can do all the characters justice. ^^

 

 

> POISON - a substance that is capable of causing the illness or death of a living organism when introduced or absorbed.

* * *

Despite Prompto’s determination to stick through this journey ‘till the very end, there were times that truly made him question his decision to come with the group in the first place. Was he actually helping at all, or was he only getting in the way? Did Iggy and Gladio actually like him, or did they simply tolerate his presence for Noct’s sake? He knew for a fact that Ignis had thought he was a bad influence on Noct back in their high school days. Was he still only just an annoyance to him? It’s not like he’s been much help in fights, after all.

In the middle of a fight, or at the end of a tiring day full of dangerous hunts, these thoughts would come unbidden to his mind and heavily weigh him down. Whenever it happened during a battle, Gladio was always there to snap him out of his daze with harsh words and a harsher glower. Sometimes it helped, and other times it made him feel even worse (not that he would admit that outloud). No matter what, he always made sure to cover up his inadequacy with a smile and a laugh. That’s… what he was good for after all.

Suddenly feeling cold, he shivered and began rubbing his arms. He knew it was stupid to think this way, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes locked onto Noct’s back as they moved onward at a steady pace. He had already talked to him on top of the motel back in Taelpar just a few days ago. He smiled gently to himself as he recalled his final words to him.

“Think what you will, but I think you’re good enough for me.” He wasn’t used to Noct – or anyone, really - actually complimenting him. It had made him feel giddy and free for quite a while.

‘I guess it’s too much to ask for those thoughts to just magically disappear, huh?’ he thought bitterly, his smile fading.  He sighed again, perhaps a bit too loud, as it caused Ignis to turn his head around to glance back at him. He straightened instantly, a wide smile back in place as he waved one-handedly at the advisor.

  
“Prompto, we must treat this mission with the utmost care. We are hunting a ferocious behemoth, and we must take care not to let our guard down.” He gestured to their wooded surroundings. “It is likely there are other creatures lurking in these woods as well. Be _alert_ ,” he stressed.

Prompto saluted mockingly, murmuring a “sir, yes sir” as Ignis turned back around. Not that ‘being alert’ would help much in these conditions.

The fog in the Nebulawood was unnaturally thick; it was impossible to see even a few feet in front of them. He doubted he’d even be able to spot _Deadeye,_ their target.

Instead of walking beside Noct like he desperately wished he was, Iggy had thought it would be best if he remained closer to the back just because he used a ranged weapon. Prompto chewed his lip, hoping tentatively that they hadn’t placed him there just so he’d be out of their way.

This cheerful thought was interrupted by a piercing pain in his right calf. He choked on a scream as he was forcibly pulled backwards. Losing his footing, his back hit the ground roughly. The creature had jumped out from the cover of fog, jaw unhinged as it clamped down viciously on his leg. He struggled to free himself, but it had a freakishly strong hold. He was dragged across the muddy ground, sticks and rocks leaving harsh, red marks on his bare arms. He cried out in pain.

“Prompto!” He heard Noct yell. He made a motion to summon his gun, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn’t come to his aid. Why couldn’t he concentrate?

The thing was shaking him violently now, razor sharp teeth digging and tearing into his skin. He refused to look at the damage lest he throw up. He was already feeling nauseous enough as it is. His blood flowed sluggishly through his veins despite the adrenaline that surely should be working to help him. Something was wrong with him. He felt drained, and weak, and _useless._

“Prompto! WAKE UP!” His eyes snapped open _(when had he even closed them?)_ at Gladio’s booming voice. He was greeted by the wonderful sight of a Voretooth looming in front of his face, ready to sink his teeth into his jugular.  He gritted his teeth against the pain assaulting him, shivers wracking his body. No, he wasn’t useless. He couldn’t let himself be dead weight. He summoned his gun successfully, quickly firing a shot into the body above him. He was rewarded for his efforts by a sharp yelp, and the pressure on his chest was alleviated. Prompto grimaced at the warm feel of fresh blood on his face, dazed.

“--gy, hel-- Prom--!” His ears felt like they were stuffed full of cotton, but he could hear signs of battle around him. Just like the Sabertusks these things liked to gang up on people, he guessed. He lay paralysed on the ground, his vision plagued with dark spots that swam in front of his eyes. It was becoming a struggle to breathe now. He could see splotches of colour through the haze – a bright blue that briefly illuminated the world with its ethereal glow, and a dark red that coated the grass beneath and beside him.

He blinked slowly.

Impatient and hungry, another voretooth lunged at him; a mass of teeth and claws. His body was failing him, but weak self-preservation kicked in, allowing him to raise his hands in defense. The gun held limply in his hand was pawed away with ease. It landed on the ground somewhere away from his prone body.

Pain erupted anew from his shoulders where it forcefully held him down. His hand stung like fire as the Voretooth tried to land a killing blow but was left nipping at his fingers and stomach.  Prompto tried used all his remaining strength to push it away. Hot saliva dribbled onto his neck and chest, burning like some sort of corrosive acid. He choked down bile as its rancid breath made his eyes water. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. His strength was already failing him.

Pathetic. He wasn’t strong like Gladio, or Noct, or Iggy. Even a wild animal could tell he was the weakest link just by looking at him. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, effectively obscuring his vision completely.

_‘Sorry… Noct... Guess you picked the wrong person to be in your Crownsguard. How could I protect you, if I can’t even protect myself?’_ He laughed quietly to himself, staring blankly upwards. Prompto’s eyes slipped shut, arms falling slack as he waited for the creature to finish him off.  Blearily, he wondered if they’d still go kill Deadeye and save the chocobos without him.

Hot breath smacked him in the face more strongly than before, the smell leaving him breathless. The thing howled loudly, the sound piercing through the haze in his brain before it lunged closer, too close, and --

He felt something wet splash his face. He inhaled sharply, coughs erupting from his dry throat as weight was forcibly taken off his chest. A loud yelp, ending with a wet gurgle, followed the departure.

“…Prom--? Prompto?! Are you… all right?” Even bloodied and dazed, he’d recognize that accented voice anywhere. He slowly, carefully, opened his eyes.

“Iggy?” he croaked.

“Thank heavens. The blasted creature managed to drag you off quite a distance.” With a shaky hand, Ignis re-adjusted his glasses while exhaling softly. Transfixed, Prompto’s eyes slowly followed the movement. He had the desperate, inexplicable urge to reach out and take his hand, to grip something solid and real.

His fingers twitched uselessly at his side. The fabric of his gloves had been torn from the attack, exposing the skin that was red, raw, and bloodied. He breathed shallowly on the ground. He felt utterly exhausted. His eyelids drooped against his will.

There was a gentle tap on his forehead. “Prompto, stop. It is imperative that you keep your eyes open.”

_‘Oh…’_ His eyes had almost shut on him again without his consent. The sounds of battle had completely died off around him. From his position on the ground, he could hear footsteps approaching him.

“Prompto?!”

_‘Noct,’_ his mind whispered to him. He opened his eyes wider, sluggishly tilting his head to look at his friend. A watery smile tugged at his lips.

“Heya,” he muttered back, voice hoarse.

Noct’s face contorted oddly when he finally reached him. With an odd amount of clarity, he took note of how pale he suddenly became. His eyebrows were scrunched together in either anger or concern.

_‘Or_ _disappointment?’_ he wondered.

Prompto whimpered quietly, looking away. _Pathetic._

“Specs. What’s wrong with him?” A warm hand gripped his left wrist gently. He was somehow aware enough to be thankful that they hadn’t reached for his right wrist.

“His pulse is dangerously low, and he’s lost a large amount of blood from his wounds,” Ignis replied, voice soft. “An elixir is critical to his recovery, but,” he paused and carefully smoothed back Prompto’s hair. He laid a gentle hand on his forehead.

Prompto couldn’t help leaning into the touch, feeling safe and comforted despite the pain wracking his body.

“He’s got a high fever. I have read that Voreteeth envenomate their prey before devouring them.”

Gladio grunted in understanding.  “So basically you’re saying he’s been poisoned. We just gotta give the kid an antidote, yeah? Lucky we bought some before coming here.”

Noctis moved closer to Prompto and crouched beside him, pulling out a Crystal enhanced energy drink.

“Wait,” Ignis interjected. “In this case, ingesting it will function better than merely allowing the vapour to soak in.”

Noctis nodded, heeding his words. He carefully maneuvered Prompto so his head was cushioned on his lap. He noted that Ignis had not moved from Prompto’s side, no doubt monitoring his heartbeat.

“Here, Prom. Drink this.”

The world was tilting at strange angles, and his vision kept blurring in and out, but somehow Noctis stayed perfectly in focus. Even with the fog in the air, a light shone from behind Noctis like a halo. His hair was usually in his face, but his eyes were such a pretty colour. He was picture perfect.

Prompto giggled slightly, his voice hitching in his throat as he stifled his delirium as best as he could. The prince himself brought the bottle to his lips for him, propping his head up gently. Gladiolus dutifully kept watch nearby for any creatures looking to finish the job.

Prompto spluttered and coughed as the drink slid down his dry throat. He groaned. Aside from his odd giddiness, he felt awful, as if he could puke at any moment. Fingers threaded through his hair.  Any product that once was in it was now long gone from the fog, rain, and cold.

He smiled despite himself, unused to being cared for while ill. It was… nice. Absolutely awful and super embarrassing… but… nice.  

“Okay, Prom. Now you have to take an elixir. It’ll sting a bit, like always,” Noctis murmured.

Prompto could only nod weakly, fighting the ever-present urge to vomit.  Noct administered the elixir the same way as the antidote. This went down more smoothly than before, but was accompanied by surging pain where his wounds were.

“Hey it’s okay. You’re going to be fine,” Noct whispered.

Prompto had a hard time agreeing with that sentence. He wondered why Noctis was taking care of him instead of Ignis, but he pushed the thought aside.

“Sorry,” he gasped out. “But… I’m gonna be sick. Real sick.” He raised both of his arms up to weakly push against Noctis’ chest, hoping to free himself before he embarrassed himself further. He’d rather not vomit on his best friend’s lap, thanks.

Noctis looked to Ignis for assistance, face almost alarmed as he restrained him from moving too much.

“Be calm, Noct. This is merely the effect of the toxin. The antidote should clear it out in no time.” He smiled, assuring. “We were fortunate to have gotten to him quickly enough.”

Noctis nodded, relaxing the grip on his arms to allow Prompto to sit up on his own. Desperate to get away, he rolled off his lap and wasted no time vomiting up his breakfast. His chest heaved as his stomach expelled its contents, leaving a fiery trail up his esophagus. …He was pretty sure that wasn’t a healthy colour?

He grimaced while on his knees. His arms wobbled dangerously as he held himself up. He had no desire to faceplant in the awful mess he just made.

A hand rubbed his back gently through the fabric of his jacket as he continued to puke his guts out. It reminded him almost of the first time he went drinking with Noct.

Except, of course, about hundred times worse and more life-threatening.

This continued on for what felt like hours, but was apparently only five or so minutes in reality. Noctis and Ignis had both kept a close eye on him the entire time, much to his chagrin.  He’d already wasted too much of their time.

“We’ve gotta… we’ve gotta go,” he mumbled. Feeling like a newborn deer, he stood up with shaky, unstable legs.  A rush of vertigo hit him immediately, forcing him to clutch his head in pain. He hissed while black spots danced in front of his eyes. Several voices of differing volumes rose up around him.

Before he knew what was happening, the ground rushed up to meet him. It didn’t hurt though, almost as if he was caught by someone. With eyes half shut, he noticed the strong arms encircling him before he inevitably succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

With monumental difficulty, Prompto cracked his eyelids open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning all the while. It was now nighttime, but he was comforted by the sight and sound of a crackling fire. Guess they went back to the nearby campsite instead of the chocobo post.

He ran his fingers over the soft blanket beneath him. He… passed out though. Did that mean they had to carry him back? He blushed at the thought, distinctly recalling the arms that had prevented him from hitting his head on the ground. That would be a resounding “yes.” He groaned loudly.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, sleepyhead,” Noct teased from his right, handing him yet another antidote at Ignis’ behest.

 “Whoa!” He jolted, startled. “ _You_ are calling _me_ a sleepyhead? I must be dreaming.” Prompto laughed weakly, reaching for the offered bottle. His mind still felt foggy. He squinted at his hands. The wounds had already sealed up thanks to the elixir, leaving faint pink lines behind. Hopefully they wouldn’t scar or anything. It seems like someone had cleaned the blood of his body too while he was knocked out. Ah, shame about his gloves though.

“Do not fret about your attire, Prompto. I am sure I can mend everything given the supplies,” Ignis interjected, ever attentive.

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up, taken aback by the kind offer and the fact that Iggy could apparently read minds.

“Whoa! Uh… you sure?” He looked down, suddenly ashamed. “I mean I don’t want to take up your time or anything. I’m sorry, but it would be better if you left me behind here. We’ve already wasted so much time and supplies already ‘cause I wasn’t alert like you told me to be. We _just_ entered that place and I’ve already been stupidly attacked and you know it hasn’t been the first time I’ve been seriously injured and–“

“ _Prompto.”_ The flat tone had him pausing in his ramblings, mouth agape.

Ignis sighed. “You are not a burden in any capacity, no matter what you may think. It would be wise to stop believing that. We must all see to it that the prince gets to Altissia, and you play an integral part in making that happen, and...” Ignis hesitated for only a second. “We deeply enjoy your company, Prompto.”

Gladio chimed in before Prompto was even done processing his words.

“Yeah, what Iggy said. You never know when to shut up, and you take way too many pictures of our asses…” Gladio smirked while an indignant blush bloomed on Prompto’s face. “But you’ve come a long way thanks to your training. You’re a valuable part of the team, whether you think so or not. You’re scrawny and as light a feather, but you’ve got guts kid.”

Prompto had to blink back tears. He was embarrassed by the reminder of being carried back here by Gladio himself, but more so by how touched he was from their words alone.

Noctis leaned against his side and nudged him with his shoulder, smiling fondly.

“Is that what’s been bugging you? I thought we’ve been over this already, you dork.”

Hyperaware of the warm points of contact where Noct was touching him, he blushed again. Thank god it was dark out.

“Yeah… I know. Sorry, Noct.” He glanced up at Iggy and Gladio who were observing silently from their foldable chairs. “Sorry guys. Guess I was just being stupid like always.” He looked away, running his fingers idly over his wristband.

Noctis rapped him softly on the back of his head to get his attention.

“You’re damn right you were. Don’t ever do that again, all right?” he grumbled.

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do what -- get mauled by a Voretooth? Wow, thanks for the advice, dude. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Noctis shoved him lightly, retreating back to his own spot on the blanket.

“Ow ow ow!” He pouted back at his friend, clutching his injured shoulder. “Please show some respect for those of us who were just mauled by an animal without their consent.”

Noctis stared back at him, a disturbingly serious look appearing on his face.

“I mean it. Seriously, Prom. I know… that this wasn’t your fault. Believe me.” He sighed, unable to retain eye contact. “But I was worried. I _am_ worried,” he amended quietly.

“Noct?” Prompto breathed, sobering up. Noct had never been great at expressing his emotions. It was rare to see him so serious.

Noctis clenched his eyes shut. “I’m worried something like this will happen again, but next time we won’t have an antidote on hand, or we don’t get to you or Iggy or Gladio in time and--”

“Noct, stop. I’m fine. It’s our job to protect you, and I know it’s dangerous. But,” Prompto turned his body towards him and grasped his hand cautiously, hoping to comfort him a little, “I know what I got into when I agreed to come. If something happens to me, it won’t ever be your fault, okay?”

Noctis exhaled shakily, squeezing Prompto’s hand once before swiftly letting go. He looked away.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful, okay?” His voice became impossibly quiet, the words almost too low for Prompto to hear. He’s not sure if he was even supposed to. “…I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

Prompto smiled weakly back at Noct, reminded again of the tragedy of Insomnia. “Well if it’s an order, how could I refuse? I promise I’ll try my best to stay out of trouble, but you know full well that trouble has a way of finding _me_ , your highness.” He made a show of bowing his head in reverence.

Noctis scoffed, his somber mood dissipating.

“As if you’d actually follow my orders.” He had that classic Noct smile now. Prompto couldn’t help but grin cheekily back. “Now shut up and go back to sleeping, Beauty.”

Prompto choked, surprised by the new nickname. “W-what?”

Noctis ignored his obvious shock. “You heard me. It’s already late and Deadeye isn’t going anywhere. The chocobos are fine.” He looked pointedly at him. “You, on the other hand…”

Prompto sighed dramatically, closing his eyes.

“When did you get to be such a Mother Hen? I thought that was Iggy’s job. Well, whatever you say, Noct.”

Instead of lying back on the ground, he scooted towards Noctis and leaned his head against his shoulder. He could feel him tense slightly beneath him.

“…You’re going to get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that.”

“That’s fine,” Prompto mumbled back, warm and comfy beside his best friend. He smelled just like home. Was that weird of him to think? He had felt the same way on the roof of that motel.

Noctis sighed. His lips quirked wryly as he acquiesced.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

Prompto snorted, muffling his laughter against Noct’s shoulder. What a classic Noct response.

He sighed tiredly, eyes slipping shut. He smiled gently as he let his friend’s breathing lull him to sleep.

In the end, maybe getting poisoned wasn’t such a bad thing after all...

* * *

Ignis shook his head fondly, sharing a small smile with Gladio as he placed yet another blanket over the two of them. Unable to sleep while sitting up, they had fallen backwards and were lying down in much the same position. Prompto had his head nestled near the crook of the prince’s neck while Noctis’ arm held him close. They were sure to be embarrassed when they woke up all tangled together like that, but for now he could only marvel at the happiness Noct had found in his closest friend.

Yes, they’d get through this journey just fine as long as they were all together. Even if incidents such as this arise again, they would be all right. He would make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback and/or criticism from you lovely people. Whether it has to do with formatting or character portrayal, I'm all ears. Updates may be slow since I'm (unintentionally) a lazy POS but we'll see. 
> 
> FYI: As this is canon-compliant, the Noctis and Prompto 'relationship' will likely be romantic tension and sweet, sweet Bromance rather than becoming an established relationship. I think we all know what will happen when it's Toad time though. ;) I'm a sucker for that trope/cliché.


End file.
